


Season 7 Episode 1

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, My hope for Season 7, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: My vision for the opening of Season 7, what I want to be going on with Jon and Sansa.





	Season 7 Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qinaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinaliel/gifts).



> A very big Happy Happy Happy Birthday to the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, qinaliel! I love you, babycakes, and I hope you like this!

“Where have you been?” Sansa demanded as soon as Jon came into sight. 

Jon sighed as he approached his sister. “I was in the crypts. Wanted to see Father.”

“We have men waiting for us,” Sansa said tersely. “And Lyanna Mormont. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Jon laughed, a deep husky laugh. “There’s always going to be men waiting for us now, isn’t there?”

She nodded and reached up to straighten his cloak. “Yes. Because you’re the King now. And they’re not waiting for me. They’re waiting for you.”

Jon stilled her hands with his own and drew them away from his cloak. “Sansa, you know I can’t go in there and face them all without you by my side. I value your counsel.”

She smirked. “Be careful, you might hurt Davos’s feelings if he heard that.”

Jon laughed again. “He already knows.”

She smiled at him, somewhat shyly, and gestured to the thick double doors that led to the hall where they’d be having their meeting. “Shall we?”

He smiled back. “After you, my Lady.”

What followed was two hours of having to listen to the Lords of the North, in Jon’s opinion, whine. Whine and complain. Several times, Sansa discreetly put her hand over his under the table to calm him down, to remind him that he couldn’t run them all through. 

Although…there was one he could run through, and that was Petyr. Petyr, who sat in the corner, watching her and Jon like a hawk. She ignored him, refusing to even so much as glance his way, but she could feel his eyes on them and wondered if he could see, if he knew. 

After, she and Jon parted ways and Sansa busied herself looking into their stores and having a brief chat with the housekeeper and cook. Then she made her way up to the tower to watch Jon as he trained in the yard. That was where Littlefinger found her. 

Any smile she might have worn until that moment vanished at the sight of him. He leaned against the rail and looked at her with that ever present smirk. Sansa, for her part, kept her gaze trained on Jon, her hands folded before her, her expression giving nothing away, and her posture ramrod straight. 

She saw Jon glance her way for she was always there at some point while he trained, watching. He liked that. She did too, for just as her presence when facing his people calmed him, watching him fight calmed her. It reminded her of how strong he was, how brave, and how he had won back Winterfell for them. 

“Who do you watch so intently here day after day, Sansa?” Petyr asked. 

“I watch them all,” she said. “I like to see how safe Winterfell is now with these men protecting it.”

“No doubt you enjoy watching your brother.”

He was fishing. 

“I do,” she said, for it was best to be direct with Littlefinger. 

“Sansa, you are suited for greater things than this,” Petyr said softly as he moved away from the railing and made his way toward her. 

Sansa braced herself, wondering if he would dare lay a hand on her with Jon nearby. 

“Lady Sansa, there is a pressing matter I need to speak with you about.”

Sansa and Petyr darted a glance over to the entrance and found Davos standing there, looking at her earnestly and ignoring Petyr completely. 

“Of course,” Sansa said, and nodded to Petyr. 

She glanced down at the training yard and found Jon looking up at her from the side as four fought in the middle. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. She made her way to Davos and followed him down the corridor. 

“Thank you, Ser Davos,” she murmured. 

“Jon asked me to keep an eye on you when he took notice of Baelish lurking about,” Davos replied. “Are you well, my Lady?”

Sansa nodded. “I am. Will you tell our King so?”

“Of course.”

The day pulled Jon and Sansa this way and that. Both had duties to tend to, and sometimes they tended to them together, but oftentimes they did so apart. 

It wasn’t until dinner that they were to be joined again, and despite the fact that there were others about, it was much more relaxing than a morning meeting with the Lords of the North. 

After Sansa’s second discreet yawn, Jon pushed his chair back and looked down at his sister. “May I escort you to your bedchamber, dear sister?”

She smiled up at him. “Of course, my King.”

He bristled at that, hating it when she called him that. So of course, as any good sister, she did it all the more. 

When they were well away from the dining hall, Jon asked what she knew was weighing on his mind. “What did Baelish want?”

“What he always wants. Information. To sway me. To get me to betray you.”

Jon stopped and gripped her arms. “What did he say?”

“Jon, calm down, please.”

“I don’t like him,” Jon spat. “I want to kill him.”

She probably shouldn’t have laughed, but she did anyway. “I know you do, but he must give us good reason first.”

Jon sighed. “What did he say?”

“He commented on how I watched you and the men in the training yard day after day.”

Jon pursed his lips together. “He’s noticed then.”

“He said I must enjoy watching you.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I enjoyed watching the men who protect Winterfell, that it made me feel safe.”

Jon’s expression softened and he reached out, caressing the side of her face gently. “You are safe, Sansa.”

“I know,” she whispered. She sighed as he dropped his hand. “And then he told me I was meant for greater things than Winterfell. Davos interrupted us before I could respond.”

“And what would you have said?” Jon asked with narrowed eyes. 

“That this is my home, and after all that’s happened, this is all I want.”

Jon beamed at her and they continued on to her bedchamber. He kissed her forehead at her door, and after exchanging smiles and “good nights” Sansa entered her bedchamber and Jon went back to the dining hall. 

xxxxxxxx

Sansa woke with a yelp when she felt something cold on her thighs. 

A second later, Jon threw back the covers off his head and looked up at her from between her legs. “Sansa, you have to be quiet or you’ll wake the castle,” he hissed. 

“Your hands are cold,” she hissed back. 

He frowned. “I’m sorry, sweet girl. I didn’t realize.”

“Come up here,” she said and waved him up. 

Jon crawled over her, and then lay down on his side next to her. He was naked already, she noted. And hard. But then, he was always hard for her. 

She rolled onto her side facing him and took his hands into hers and puffed her hot breath onto them. He smiled down at her tenderly. It was a look he had been giving her for quite some time but it wasn’t until just a two moons before that she understood what that look meant. 

And since then, he had learned from her instruction that he should temper that look in public. He did well, too. Sansa was certain that Davos didn’t even know what was transpiring between them. 

“Do you think he knows?” Jon asked softly. 

Sansa knew the ‘he’ he meant, and it was not Davos, but Littlefinger. “He might, but only because that is how his mind works.”

“Perhaps we need to be more careful?” Jon asked. 

She looked up at him, his hands still in hers. “I don’t believe we could be any more careful, Jon. As it is we wait until the castle sleeps before we see each other alone. You don’t even kiss me at my door when it is clear no one is around.”

“You told me there are eyes and ears everywhere.”

“There are. And we are careful. Do not let Littlefinger scare you.”

Jon scowled at that. “He does not scare me.”

“You know what I am trying to say.”

He did, so he didn’t answer. Instead he pulled his hands from hers and gathered her naked body close to his. “I love you,” he rasped. “My Queen.”

He liked to call her that often when they were like this. It made her heart ache. It made her wish for things that could never be. So, instead, she kissed him. 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn passionate, and this time, when Jon’s hand came down on her thigh, his hand was warm. She shivered just the same. 

His questing fingers sought out her core and she parted her legs on a moan and rolled onto her back for easier access. Jon scooted closer to her so that he was pressed against her. His fingers found her nub and he began to tease it. 

Sansa gasped into his hot and hungry mouth. 

“That’s my sweet girl,” he rasped. “Sansa…my Queen…”

“Jon,” she moaned, lifting her hips against his fingers, needing more. 

He knew what to do; he always knew what to do. 

When her peak came, Sansa felt as though she could cry out from the intensity of it. Instead, she whimpered and buried her face in his neck. 

He chuckled and climbed atop her, kneeling between her spread thighs. She watched him dazedly as he licked his fingers. “Next time, I’ll warm my hands up before I get under the covers. I wanted to put my mouth on your cunt and wake you up that way.”

“Who knew the King in the North was so depraved to wake his woman so?”

He smiled, his eyes shining with hopefulness. “Aye, you are my woman, aren’t you, Sansa?”

She nodded. “I am. I always will be.”

He liked that. He kissed her passionately as he moved, pressing himself against her. When she felt him drag the length of his cock against her cunt, she moaned as an aftershock of her peak shuddered through her. She lifted her hips and then he was inside her with one swift glide. 

“You have moon tea?” he asked, and it came out like a grunt. 

“Yes,” she whispered. Both had agreed that it best not to get a babe on her. 

What they were going to do in the future, Sansa didn’t know. For now, this was enough. After King’s Landing, Ramsey, and Littlefinger’s manipulations, sneaking about to be with the man she loved despite the fact that he was her brother was more than she’d ever thought to have. They deserved happiness. They deserved this. 

“I love you,” she whispered, riffling her fingers through his curls as he moved over her. 

She wondered if he knew that whenever she said that when they made love, he would move faster, harder, as though the words spurred him on. It gave her a thrill to think they did. 

When she felt the pad of his thumb on her sensitive nub, Sansa knew her peak was imminent. She also knew Jon was a considerate lover and wanted to make sure she reached hers first. 

She clutched at him when her peak did come, and she bit his shoulder. He bit hers back as he reached his own. He spilled some inside her, and some onto the furs. He fell against her, cradling his arms around her head. “Sansa,” he croaked against her ear. “Gods…”

“I know,” she whispered. He was undone. So was she. 

No, they didn’t know what the future would hold, but here and now, they were together. They were in love. And they had Winterfell.


End file.
